


Supernatural serial Murder Case

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Out of Character, a little hint of yaoi, supernatural case
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Elliot secara tidak langsung menjadi target pembunuhan. Seluruh korban bernama akhir Clayton terbunuh dengan misterius. senjata misterius, munculnya logo misterius pada tubuh korban, belum lagi kemiripan kasus kali ini dengan kasus 15 tahun yang lalu, membuat The Bureau harus kembali menyusuri jejak kasus 15 tahun yang lalu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pretty Simple.
> 
> Note:  
> 1\. karena ini kasus Alternate Reality, kronologinya mungkin setelah berhasil menjatuhkan organisasi Sombra..., Namun, di kasus ini hubungan Jack dan Asal masih terjalin. berbeda dengan kisah asli mereka di cerita Criminal Case yang akhirnya Jack bersama Lars.   
> 2\. Meski Kasus ini terjadi setelah kasus SOMBRA, tapi Penyidik utama (The Player) tidak kembali bekerja di kepolisian Grimsborough. penyidik hanya berlibur.... The Bureau juga tidak dibubarkan oleh Ingrid, sehingga mereka masih bekerja selama penyidik berlibur....  
> 3\. Karena aku gak bisa menggambarkan kasus misteri, jadi aku tidak mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bagaimana cara Biro akan memecahkan kasusnya. dan lagi karena akan dikaitkan dengan kejadian supranatural..., mungkin cerita ini akan ada banyak kejanggalan.  
> semoga pembaca bisa menikmati cerita ini apa adanya.
> 
> warning: Ada beberapa hint yaoi antara The Player dan Ahli Teknologi Biro, meski mungkin gak begitu kentara. (atau malah kentara banget?) Enjoy.

Yako Yamazaki, Penyidik Utama Biro akhirnya menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan markas utama mereka di London. Kenangan saat dulu ia dan seluruh anggota Biro mati-matian mengejar organisasi SOMBRA untuk dihancurkan kembali terputar dalam ingatannya. Yako tersenyum, ia merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengeluarkan ikatan rambut berwarna merah. rambut hitam kemerahannya yang panjang kini sudah terkuncir, melambai seperti ekor kuda. Yako pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki markas Biro.

“Pagi inspektur Yako bagaimana liburan panjangmu?” Yako menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Begitu datang ia langsung disambut dengan sapaan akrab. Ia memandang partner lelakinya dalam menginvestigasi. Jack Archer.

“Seperti biasanya. Bertemu ayah dan ibu serta kakak-kakakku, mengunjungi makam…, keluarga. Yha…, keseharian lah.”

“Haha, kan kamu berasal dari asia, Yako. Mungkin saja keseharianmu dan kami itu beda.”

“Gak jauh beda, kok. Di mana Ingrid? Aku ingin meminta berkas kasus yang belum terpecahkan. kalian tidak akan memanggilku kalau bukan kasus tidak terpecahkan bukan?”

“Masuk-masuk sudah kerja, Yako?” Tawa Archer. “Orang asia memang seorang pekerja keras, ya. Ingrid ada di ruang kerja Elliot.”

“Tapi golongan darahku B, lho. Golongan darah yang pemalas versi asia.” Tawa Yako sembari berjalan menuju ruangan Elliot. Archer menggaruk kepalanya bingung, lalu mengikuti Yako.

“Oh, Yako. Sudah kembali dari liburanmu? Berarti aku sudah bisa liburan kan?” Tawa Elliot. Ingrid terlihat kesal.

“Tidak. Sampai Biro mendapatkan hacker yang setara denganmu.”

“Kayak kemarin ada yang bisa setara dengan kemampuan deduksi Yako, aja.” Tawa Elliot lagi. Yako melipat tangannya.

“Banyak kok, Ell. Terutama yang tinggal di daerah asalku.” Elliot menggaruk pelipisnya canggung.

“Ka, kalau begitu pasti ada kan yang kemampuannya setara denganku?”

“..., yang aku tahu sih enggak ada.” Ucap Yako seraya melirik ke arah lain dan tersenyum simpul.

“Wah, kau bisa berbohong juga Yako.” seorang perempuan menepuk pundak belakang Yako.

“Marina.” Yako melepas tangannya lalu berbalik.

“Fufufu, wajahmu mengatakan kau kenal dengan orang yang setara dengan Elliot.”

“Kadang aku ingin memuji nona Cantik dan Pintar ini dalam membaca pikiran lawan.” Ucap Elliot.

“Kau memang hebat Marina…, kau pasti semakin tergila-gila padaku.” Ucap Archer.

“Aku akan lebih memilih si ansos Elliot daripada kau Archer. Bicara soal Elliot…, kau sudah mendapat data yang aku minta carikan?”

“kalau kau bersamaku, terus Jonah mau dikemanain? Well baru sebagian….”

“Oh, benar juga…, Ingrid, aku mau meminta berkas kasus yang aku tinggalkan.”

“Oh, ayo ke ruanganku Yako.”

~…~…~…~

Yako bersama Archer pergi ke TKP kasus terbaru. Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. “Korban kesebelas dan dua belas, ya. Aku bahkan tidak ingin membicarakan soal korban kali ini di depan Elliot.”

“Hm? Memangnya ada hubungan apa Elli dengan korban, Arch?” tanya Yako sembari mengumpulkan pecahan piring yang terkena darah.

“Elli? Pfft….” Yako memandang Archer dengan tatapan tajam. Archer tidak jadi tertawa. Archer berdeham. Yako kembali memungut pecahan piring. “Mereka orang tua, Elliot.”

Yako berhenti memungut pecahan piring. Ia kembali berbalik memandang Archer yang sedang memeriksa basis data. Archer menghela nafas sembari menunjukkan tablet pinternya yang Yako yakin berisi basis data mereka.

“Pembunuhan yang menyebalkan, ya.” ucap Yako yang sudah selesai memungut pecahan piring. “Arch…, ambilkan kotak Kitku.”

“Siap inspektur.”

Yako berdiri dan menghampiri kantung mayat. “Kematian mereka…, mirip dengan kematiannya.”

~…~…~…~

“Tidak ada Elliot, kan?” tanya Grace, ahli bedah forensik mereka, saat Yako dan Carmen, partner perempuan Yako, datang ke ruang forensik.

“100 persen aman. Tuan muda kita itu tidak sekuat penampilannya.” kekeh Carmen yang hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum tersenyum sendu. “Bahkan meski dia membenci orang tuanya, aku rasa Elliot tetap akan menangis melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya ini.”

“Baiklah…, Seperti korban sebelumnya, Yako. Ah…, aku lupa kau baru ikut bergabung dengan kasus ini hari ini…, korban terbunuh oleh senjata tajam misterius yang sampai sekarang tidak kita ketahui jenisnya. Dan tak banyak petunjuk lain selain lambang aneh di tubuhnya. Bahkan Marina tidak tahu lambang apakah itu.” jelas Grace.

“Boleh aku minta foto lambangnya? Kau pasti memotretnya, kan?”

“Hohoho! Tentu saja sudah aku potret..” jawab Grace. Yako tersenyum canggung sementara Carmen menghela nafas lelah. Yako menerima salinan foto dari Grace. Wajah Yako sedikit berubah melihat lambang itu.

_‘Yurii….’_

“Yako? Ada apa?”

“Ah tidak…, aku kebingungan dengan lambang ini. Ayo temui Marina. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan petunjuk mengenai lambang ini.

“Ah…, baik inspektur.”

Yako berjalan sembari berpikir mengenai lambang di foto itu. Lambang yang sama dengan lambang yang ia pernah lihat 15 tahun yang lalu. Yako membuka ruangan tempat Marina bekerja. “Ah! Baru aku akan memanggilmu, Yako!”

“Feelingmu tepat lagi, ya Yako.” ucap Carmen. Marina tersenyum sembari melihat kuku panjangnya. Yako menghela nafas. “Jadi, apa yang kau temukan Marina?”

“Lambang itu sama dengan lambang kasus pembunuhan berantai di Jepang 15 tahun lalu. Pembunuhan yang membunuh ratusan orang Jepang bernama depan ‘Yuri’.”

“Dan sekarang bernama belakang Clayton, ya.” potong Carmen.

“Benar…, ngomong-ngomong Yako…, nama belakangmu Yamazaki, kan? Dan dari Jepang, kan?”

“Iya. Umurku saat itu masih 10 tahun. Jadi aku gak begitu tahu soal kasus pembunuhan itu.”

“oh, harusnya tahu donk…, aku menemukan nama Yurii Yamazaki yang jadi korban terakhir. Keluargamu berarti.”

“Yamazaki itu nama keluarga yang banyak di Jepang, lho.”

“Benar, sama seperti nama Clayton.” potong Carmen lagi. “Lagipula kalau Yako tahu, pasti dia sudah bisa langsung menangkap pelakunya!”

“Masalahnya pelaku pembunuhan di Jepang juga belum pernah diketahui dan ditangkap juga. apalagi kasus itu sudah jadi kasus kadaluarsa beberapa bulan yang lalu.” jelas Marina. Carmen menghela nafasnya lalu melipat tangannya.

“Tapi pembunuhan Clayton kali ini sampai juga pada orang tua tuan muda kita, ya. Bagaimana caranya kita beri tahu Elliot soal orang tuanya itu, ya?”

Suara barang jatuh dari belakang mereka mengagetkan mereka. Mereka membulatkan matanya sejenak. Elliot ada di sana, menjatuhkan laptopnya. Sifat keibuan Carmen bangkit, dia segera menghampiri Elliot yang terlihat mengeluh akan laptopnya yang terjatuh. Yako menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia segera menutup pintu ruangan Marina itu. Marina hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Elliot. Elliot tersenyum sombong khasnya.

“Jadi orang tua brengsek itu akhirnya mati, ya.”

“Elliot….” Carmen terlihat merasa bersalah.

“Oh, ya Marina. Ini data tentang korban-korban kasus pembunuhan berantai 15 tahun yang lalu. Belum semua, tapi berkas sebanyak ini sudah membuatku mumet.” Kekeh Elliot sembari memberikan flashdisk pada Marina.

“Oh, terima kasih.”

“Oke, aku kembali, ya.” Ucap Elliot yang berbalik, ia menutup matanya dengan poninya yang sebagian diwarnai ungu.

“Ell…, nanti aku akan datang ke ruanganmu.” ucap Yako

“Oke Yako.”

~…~…~…~

Yako masuk ke dalam ruangan Elliot setelah mendapat izin dari Elliot. Cukup lama sebenarnya Yako menunggu di depan ruangan Elliot untuk mendapat izin masuk. Yako melihat mata Elliot yang masih memerah. Yako menutup pintu ruangan lalu langsung menghampiri Elliot.

“Barang apa lagi yang ingin kau selidiki, Yako?” Tanya Elliot. Yako menggeleng, ia langsung menarik tangan Elliot dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

“Jangan berpura-pura kuat. Jangankan Marina, aku yang awam dengan kondisi psikologi seseorang saja tahu kamu bersedih, Ell. Meski kamu kesal pada mereka, kau tetap menyayangi mereka, kan?”

“Aku tidak….” Yako menempelkan jarinya di bibir Elliot.

“Aku sudah bilang. Jangan pura-pura kuat.”

Yako mengusap kepala Elliot. Ia melirik ke arah layar laptop yang digunakan Elliot. Membiarkan Elliot menangis di pelukannya. Yako membulatkan matanya, ia melirik Elliot yang masih menangis. Yako menggerakan tangannya yang tidak tersentuh tubuh Elliot pada keyboard di laptop Elliot. Yako berhenti melakukan sesuatu pada laptop saat Elliot dirasa mulai tenang.

“Terima kasih, Yako.”

“Tidak masalah.” Ucap Yako. Elliot mengusap air matanya lalu kembali berkutat pada laptopnya. Elliot terkejut sesaat lalu tertawa pada Yako.

“Kemampuanmu ternyata memang hebat sekali Yako.”

“Meski dulu aku baru sepuluh tahun, orang tuaku sering sekali mencari berita-berita pembunuhan berantai itu. aku hanya menggunakan jalur teraman untuk mengakses situs kepolisian Jepang. tapi kalau kau mau pakai jalur yang tadi silahkan di log out.”

“Aku lupa kau berasal dari Jepang, Yako.”

“Yha…, tapi berbeda dengan di sini. Pemerintah Jepang sangat menutup-nutupi kasus itu bahkan pada keluarga korban. Tapi, karena ayahku dulu anggota polisi juga, jadi dia suka bercerita soal kasus itu pada kakak-kakakku. Yha…, aku dari dulu suka mencuri dengar sih.” Jelas Yako sambil tertawa.

“Ayahmu, ya….”

“Ell, aku tahu kamu tertarik dengan kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis. Jadi, kalau kau diberi waktu cuti…, kau boleh pergi ke rumah keluargaku. Kemarin aku sudah bercerita pada mereka. Dan mereka cukup tertarik denganmu.”

“Terima kasih, Yako.”

“Tapi sepertinya masih lama, ya. Apalagi kamu dimasukkan dalam badan perlindungan Biro, Ell.”

“Kenapa aku?”

“Karena nama belakangmu itu Ell. Kau tidak sadar semua korban pembunuhan berantai ini adalah Clayton?”

“Ah…, pantas orang tua brengsek itu jadi target, ya. Dan pantas aku merasa data kasus pembunuhan 15 tahun lalu yang katanya mirip dengan kasus ini, yang diminta Marina semuanya juga bernama Yuri.”

“makanya ada kemungkinan dirimu juga menjadi target selanjutnya, jadi kamu dilindungi oleh Biro.”

“Hahaha, ini kedua kalinya ada kasus yang mengancam nyawaku. Menarik juga….” Elliot terlihat senang sekali. Yako hanya memutar matanya.

“Bukankah dulu kau sempat trauma? Yha…, tapi dulu kamu tidak benar-benar diambang sakratul maut sepertiku.” Tawa Yako.

“Aku gak trauma Yako…, percaya deh…, malah…, Kau teringat kasus itu Yako?”

“Sudahlah jangan diingatkan.”

~…~…~…~

Yako memaparkan kembali hasil deduksinya, yang sangat diluar logika pada Archer dan Carmen. Carmen terlihat jelas sangat tidak setuju dengan hasil deduksi Yako, sementara Archer diambang kebimbangan. Yako memutar matanya sembari memaparkan banyak bukti pada Archer dan Carmen. Salah satunya adalah rekaman cctv yang menangkap aksi pembunuhan salah satu korban. Rekaman yang sangat aneh menurut ketiganya, karena rekaman itu tidak memperlihatkan apapun selain korban yang tiba-tiba tertebas oleh sesuatu yang gelap. Seolah-olah pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh mahkluk astral. Merasa tidak ada jalan keluar, Yako akhirnya meminta waktu istirahat sebelum menyampaikan pada Marina untuk menanyakan pendapat mereka.

“Oh, Yako. Ada perkembangan?”

“Ingrid. Aku mau rehat dulu. Tanyakan pada Archer atau Carmen.”

Yako duduk dan bersandar pada kursi putar itu. Yako memandang langit-langit sembari menutup bagian matanya dengan tangannya.

_‘Ayah berpikir Yurii terbunuh karena perbuatan makhluk astral, Youichi, Yutsuru.’_

_‘Makhluk astral itu tidak mungkin bisa membunuh ayah!’_

_‘tapi dia bisa merasuki manusia dan menggunakan manusia itu untuk membunuh, kan, Yutsuru?’_

_‘Uh….’_

“Yako?!”

“Ah? Ma, maaf ada apa?” Yako terlonjak lalu menegakkan badannya. Marina sudah ada di hadapannya. Yako menghela nafas lalu mencoba memberi tahu mengenai deduksinya lalu meminta pendapat pada mereka. Elliot yang kebetulan lewat mencoba mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

~…~…~…~

“Kenapa Yako terlihat percaya sekali kalau kasus ini dibantu dengan makhluk astral?” Gumam Elliot yang sendirian di ruangannya. Ia masih mencari data tentang kasus 15 tahun yang lalu.

**_‘Last Victim. Yurii Yamazaki. 2 September xxxx-20 Juli xxxx. Died cause: Exsanguination/Bleeding to Death.’_ **

“Ho…, tanggal lahirnya sama kayak Yako.” Gumam Elliot.

**_‘Father: Yatsukawa Yamazaki. Mother: Yachiko Yamazaki. Sibling: Youichi Yamazaki, Yutsuru Yamazaki, twins-Yako Yamazaki.’_ **

Elliot mengerjapkan matanya. “Hei, ini bukan Yako…, yang dimaksudkan?” Elliot lalu mencoba mencari data dari laptopnya yang lain.

“Ell.”

“WHA!!”

“Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?” Elliot langsung berbalik dan menutupi layar monitor dengan badannya.

“Maaf, aku tadi sedang membaca cara pembunuhan yang mungkin berkaitan. Ada apa Yako?”

“Bukan ada apa…, kamu harus segera kembali ke rumah perlindungan biro.”

“Ah sebentar lagi selesai, Yako. Lagipula kalau aku masih ada di biro tidak akan ada yang mengincarku.”

“Sigh…, baiklah. Nanti kau pulang ditemani Carmen. Dia yang jaga di biro hari ini. Aku mau pergi ke TKP bersama Archer.”

“Baik, Yako.”

“Pastikan kau pulang dengan aman, Ell.”

“Iya Yako.”

Elliot mengepalkan tangannya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu, wajah Yako terlihat sangat sedih dan khawatir. Elliot kembali duduk di laptopnya dan melihat hasil pencariannya. “Tidak ada fotonya, ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot pergi dari ruangannya diam-diam, ia mendadak ingin menyelidiki sendiri kasus pembunuhan berantai ‘Clayton’ itu. Kesamaan kasus terdahulu dengan kasus kali ini terletak pada pelaku yang misterius dan alat misterus yang digunakan pelaku. Pada kasus sebelumnya, kasus itu pun ditutup sebagai kasus tak terpecahkan. Elliot tidak ingin kasus ini berakhir tak terpecahkan dan juga dengan dirinya yang terbunuh.

“Mungkin aku juga harus mencari tentang sejarah masing-masing keluarga Clayton, ya.” gumam Elliot. Elliot lalu terus berjalan menuju TKP pembunuhan pertama dengan perasaan was-was. Selain harus berjaga-jaga agar tidak dibunuh…, ada rasa was-was juga akan ketahuan oleh temannya satu biro itu.

“Uh. Baru dipikirin.” Elliot merinding saat melihat mata orang yang berdiri memunggunginya di TKP. Elliot berusaha mendekat sembari mencoba menghindari pandangan orang itu. _ ‘Tapi seingatku, tadi Yako mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru deh. Dan bukannya Yako berambut hitam kemerahan?’ _ Batin Elliot setelah melihat wajahnya dari samping. Elliot langsung panik saat orang yang ia sangka teman anggota bironya itu menangkap basah dirinya. Elliot lalu menghela nafas dan ia akhirnya mendekati orang itu.

“Maaf Yako…, aku….”

“Kakak bisa melihatku?” Tanya orang itu. Elliot baru menyadari sesuatu. Tinggi orang itu berada sedikit lebih pendek darinya, rambutnya berwarna perak, dan suaranya seperti suara perempuan. Elliot mengerjapkan matanya.

“A…, ah…, aku salah orang. Maaf.” Ucap Elliot yang akhirnya benar-benar menyadari kekeliruannya. ‘Tapi wajahnya benar-benar mirip Yako.’

“..., Kakak seorang detektif, ya? Pelaku pembunuhan di sini sudah ditangkap?”

“Ah…, iya…, dan belum…, aku masih harus menginvestigasi lebih dalam lagi. Kasus ini hampir selesai kok.” Ucap Elliot. Elliot tidak biasa berbicara dengan orang asing. Apalagi setelah salah mengenali seseorang. Elliot saat itu beruntung karena Yako cukup pendiam sehingga dia memiliki waktu untuk ‘mengakrabkan diri’. Elliot terpaksa berbohong, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin Yako sudah memecahkan sebagian kasusnya atau belum.

“Sungguhan, Kak?” Orang itu terlihat sangat gembira mendengar kebohongan Elliot. Elliot jadi sedikit bersalah, yang tentu saja tidak diakuinya.

“Kau ada kedekatan dengan korban, nak?” Elliot agak canggung menggunakan panggilan anak pada orang itu.

“Namaku Yurii. Kami tetanggan. Aku cuma mau cepat kembali ke rumah. Kalau kasus ini gak selesai…, aku gak bisa pulang” Jawabnya sembari menunjuk sebuah apartemen yang berdiri di depan mereka. TKP korban kasus pertama memangnya di salah satu kamar apartemen ini. Dan karena terjadi pembunuhan apartemen ini ditutup sementara.

“Tenanglah, Yurii. Sebentar lagi akan selesai, yha…, dengan catatan tidak bertambah lagi korbannya.”

“Hngg…, kalau korban bertambah terus pelakunya sulit ditangkap, ya?”

“Benar sekali. Sekarang kamu kembali ke rumah sementaramu, ya.” Elliot merasa seperti sedang mengusir anak itu, tetapi senyum ceria Yurii membuatnya yakin anak itu tidak merasa diusir. Yurii pergi pamit, Elliot mengangguk sembari memejamkan mata lalu tersadar sesuatu. Elliot berbalik untuk memanggil anak itu lagi.

“Ah ya….” Elliot berhenti. “Cepat sekali anak itu perginya.”

Elliot menghela nafas lalu berbalik memandang apartemen. Dan langsung berwajah pucat melihat dua orang yang baru keluar dari gedung apartemen. Dua orang itu terlihat kaget dan langsung berubah menjadi marah.

“El-li-ot!”

“Ins, inspektur Yako, Archer. Hahaha….”

~…~…~…~

Meski sudah dimarahi berkali-kali, bukan berarti Elliot akan berhenti mencari petunjuk sendirian. Elliot terus saja mencari petunjuk tentang pembunuhan berantai ini. Bahkan diam-diam kembali memeriksa TKP yang tetap saja ketahuan oleh Yako, Archer, atau Carmen. Elliot sesekali juga bertemu dengan anak misterius bernama Yurii yang sepertinya terus memiliki hubungan dengan para korban.

Namun, Elliot tidak bodoh, setelah mengecek hubungan korban melalui rekam jejaknya tidak pernah ditemukan nama Yurii di sana. Bahkan anak itu seperti tidak terdaftar di mana pun. Elliot sebenarnya jadi sedikit mencurigai anak itu, tetapi tingkah polos anak itu membuat Elliot sedikit mengendurkan kecurigaannya. Apalagi Yurii sering membantunya menemukan petunjuk yang kadang sudah diketahui Yako.

“Ini kesekian kalinya kau keluar ke TKP, Ell.” Keluh Yako. Elliot hanya tertawa saja saat dia kepergok untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Aku gak sendiri kok kesini! Dia juga ada.” Elliot menunjuk Yurii yang berjongkok di sebelahnya.

“Dia?” Yako mengernyit ia tidak melihat siapapun yang ada di samping Elliot.

“Yurii namanya. Kenalan gih, Rii.” Elliot melirik Yurii. Yurii hanya tersenyum ia cuma memperkenalkan diri dengan ucapan. Elliot tersenyum sombong sembari mengacak-acak rambut Yurii.

Yako semakin kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat siapapun yang sedang diperlakukan bak anak kecil oleh Elliot. Yako menghela nafas. _ ‘Teman imajinasinya, ya. …, ‘dia’ sebelum itu juga…, lagipula….’ _ Yako menepuk pundak Elliot.

“Kalau begitu, cepat pulang ke rumah perlindungan biro! Dan kamu Yurii…  Senang berkenalan, tapi kamu juga harus pulang.”

“Aku ingin membantumu Yako! Eeh, kau cepat sekali perginya Yurii!” 

“Pulanglah Ell…, bagaimanapun kamu adalah target pelaku.”

“Baiklah, Yako.” Elliot menghela nafas pasrah.

“Carmen…, aku akan mengantar tuan muda kita ini kembali ke rumahnya dulu.”

“Siap inspektur.”

~…~…~…~

“Wajah Yuri tadi seperti apa Ell?” tanya Yako yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Elliot menyentuh anting-antingnya sembari mengulum bibirnya.

“Kau memang cepat lupa wajah, ya Yako.” ucap Elliot lalu menggenggam sabuk pengamannya. “Dia perempuan. Berambut putih yang panjangnya sepertimu. Matanya merah. Dia selalu berpakaian hitam. Ah, tadi pas berkenalan juga dia pakai kupluknya, ya.”

Yako tersenyum mendengar ilustrasi Elliot. Ia bersyukur jadi memiliki alasan lebih untuk berbohong. “Ya, makanya tadi wajahnya tidak begitu jelas “

“Hng…, yang pasti wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Kalau saja rambutnya tidak putih mungkin aku akan berkali-kali salah mengenali kalian.” Tawa Elliot.

“..., mirip denganku?”

“Iya mirip banget. Seperti kembaranmu gitu. Versi anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun. Bedanya ya warna rambut dan mata kalian. Oh, ya. Kamu orang asia tapi matamu biru, ya. Bukan hitam atau coklat.”

“Well…, ibuku Yachiko berasal dari barat. Di Amerika dia dikenal dengan nama Yamanda Debora. Hanya saja ibuku berganti nama sejak menikah dengan ayahku.” Jelas Yako. Yako lalu memelankan laju kendaraannya. “Bukannya seharusnya kau bisa mencari tahunya Ell? Aku rasa kau akan sangat gampang mencarinya.”

Yako melirik Elliot yang sudah tertidur. Yako menghela nafas lalu kembali mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

_ ‘Elliot manis, ya kak?’  _ Yako hampir mengerem mendadak mendengar suara halus itu. Yako melirik ke arah spion tengah dan melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya.

“Yurii?!” Yako menghentikan mobilnya, lalu berbalik dan melihat kursi kosong di belakangnya. Yako menunduk, ia menggenggam kemeja polisinya dan sabuk pengamannya. Yako kembali melihat ke depan, ia kembali melihat spion dan menyadari tidak ada seorang pun di sana. “Aku berhalusinasi….”

_ ‘Kakak suka Elliot?’ _ Yako melirik ke arah spion lagi. Sosok itu kembali ada di sana. Yako memeluk stir mobilnya sembari menyalakan lampu darurat di mobilnya.

“Maaf, Rii…, maaf…, aku…, tidak bisa menjagamu.”

_ ‘Dulu kan kakak masih kecil juga. Sekarang kakak sudah besar dan bisa menjaga Elliot kan?’ _

“Rii….”

_ ‘Kakak sayang Elli, kan? Kalau Elli jadi pengganti aku. Aku tidak apa.’ _

“Yurii.”

“Hnnngh? Sudah sampai Yako?” Suara Elliot yang terbangun merasuk ke telinga Yako. Elliot langsung terlihat panik saat Yako sedang memeluk stir mobil. 

“Ah…, maaf. Melihatmu tidur aku juga jadi mengantuk.” Ucap Yako seraya menegakkan posisinya. Elliot terlihat sebal dan sedikit menyesali kekhawatirannya. Yako tertawa kecil, ia mematikan lampu hazard lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya.  _ ‘Baiklah Yurii…, akan aku pastikan Elliot aman dan menangkap pelaku sesungguhnya!’ _

~…~…~…~

Yako menghela nafas saat Elliot merajuk padanya untuk segera meninggalkan rumah perlindungannya. Yako bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai Elliot tidur. Ia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang, saat Archer mengantarnya kembali ke rumah perlindungan dan akhirnya kembali memergoki Elliot memeriksa TKP lain. Ponsel Yako berdering, Yako segera mengangkatnya tanpa membaca nomor kontaknya.

_ “Yako! Tolong! Aku di serang!” _

“Carmen?! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera ke sana!” Yako memutus ponselnya. Ia memandang Elliot yang sudah naik ke ranjangnya dan tetap terlihat sangat segar. Yako tahu dari pandangan mata Elliot kalau dia ingin ikut. Namun, Yako tidak bisa mengizinkannya ikut kali ini. Yako memandang seorang petugas pembersih rumah yang lewat dan langsung menariknya ke dalam ruangan kamar Elliot. “Awasi ahli teknologi kita ini. Kalau dia sampai kabur, aku akan mencarimu dan menghukummu, Norman.”

“Si, siap inspektur.” Ucap petugas bernama Norman itu 

“Yako tunggu!!”

“Apalagi?” Yako berbalik, ia melihat Elliot yang memakaikan sesuatu padanya.

“Jaga-jaga kalau kau diculik.”

“Harusnya aku yang memakaikan ini padamu.”

“Aku sudah pakai kok. Pas meminjam ponselmu kemarin…, aku sudah memasangnya. Hati-hati di jalan.”

“Baiklah. Aku pergi Elliot.”

~…~…~…~

“Yako…, ini racun yang tidak aku ketahui jenisnya. Bahkan penawarnya saja aku tidak tahu.” Ucap Lars sedikit sedih. Carmen saat ini sedang ada di balai pengobatan biro. Dia pingsan saat ditemukan dengan benda seperti gigi taring hewan yang sangat besar dan berwarna transparan ada di punggungnya. Elliot yang sudah kembali ke biro pagi ini sedikit merasa bersalah pada Carmen. Ia yakin, saat itu pelakunya ada di sana untuk menyerang dirinya. Namun karena dia mendadak pergi, Carmenlah yang diserang.

Yako mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Archer juga lagi mengikuti investigasi Asal lagi….”

“Aku ikut Yako!”

“Enggak! Kamu kan targetnya! Kamu harus selalu berada di tempat yang aman!” bentak Yako pada Elliot. Membuat Lars dan Ingrid yang ada di sana terkejut mendengar bentakan Yako. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Yako membentak marah.

“Yako…, tidak apa. Biarkan saja dia ikut denganmu. Lagipula sepertinya dia akan lebih aman di dekatmu.” ucap Ingrid.

“Tapi….”

“Benar Yako. Buktinya Carmen aman-aman saja sampai kau meninggalkannya demi Elliot kesayanganmu kan?” lanjut Lars. Yako menahan nafasnya sementara Elliot mengernyit bingung.

“Baiklah! Ayo cepat!” Yako menarik tangan Elliot dan buru-buru berjalan. Elliot terlihat gembira dan langsung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan laju jalan Yako. Ingrid memandang Lars yang terkekeh.

“Yako gay? Ke Elliot pula?”

“Baru tahu Ingrid? Dia selalu berusaha menahannya, sih. Wajar kau gak tahu.” jawab Lars sembari terkekeh penuh makna. Ingrid mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih tidak percaya.

~…~…~…~

Elliot sesekali melirik Yako yang sedang menyetir. Entah kenapa ia masih kepikiran soal perkataan Lars yang ‘sedikit’ menunjukkan sisi lain Yako. Elliot sendiri merasa tidak percaya dengan hal yang…, sepertinya memang kenyataan itu. Dan kalau memang benar itu yang terjadi, Elliot lah yang paling resah. Dan Itu juga menjelaskan mengapa Yako sangat protektif padanya selama ini. Elliot membuka ponselnya dan mencoba mencari tahu latar belakang Yako. Dulu dia pernah mencari data Yako, tapi hanya untuk tambahan informasi saja.

‘Yako Yamazaki. (山崎夜行, pronounce Yamazaki Yako). Male. 2 Sept xxxx. 5’8”. 132 lbs. Age 25. Eye Blue. Blood B+. Twin sister Yurii Yamazaki (†)’

“Kita sudah sampai. Kau turunlah dan tetap di situ.” ucapan Yako mengembalikan Elliot ke kenyataan. Elliot melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menyimpan ponselnya. Elliot keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Yako memarkirkan mobilnya.

“Hari ini dibolehin ya. Bahkan bareng sama detektif utama.” Tawa Yurii yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

“Yurii! Kau juga datang.” Elliot terkejut melihat kedatangan Yurii. Yurii hanya tertawa.

“Korban kali ini gak ada hubungan denganku. Tapi, aku tetap ingin membantumu.” Jawab Yurii Elliot menghela nafas lalu mengusap kepala Yurii. Entah kenapa dia jadi lebih terbuka dengan anak itu. Elliot menghentikan usapan kepalanya pada Yurii saat Yako menghampirinya.

“Kita tidak apa kan pergi bertiga, Yako?”

“Berti…, tidak masalah.” Jawab Yako sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya.

“Partnermu ini gay, ya?”

“Ha?! Apa maksudmu Yurii?”

_ ‘Yurii? Lagi-lagi teman imajinasinya ya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak….’  _ Yako menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang TKP kemarin untuk mencari apa yang tak sempat dicarinya bersama Carmen kemarin. “Ayo kita masuk. Jangan terlalu lama bergosip.”

“Baik inspektur.” ucap Elliot.

“Kakak memang gak bisa melihatku ya?”

“Kau bilang apa Yu…, lha hilang?!”

“Bukannya sudah di depan?” Tanya Yako berpura-pura bisa melihat. Namun, ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Elliot memandang ke depan dan melihat sosok Yurii yang sudah berlari masuk ke TKP. Elliot mengucek matanya saat ia melihat Yurii sempat menembus pintu sebuah rumah yang seharusnya tertutup itu. Elliot menghela nafas karena Yurii masih ada di depan pintu dengan pandangan tak sabar untuk membuka pintu. Elliot menghela nafas, ia lupa kalau Yurii masih kanak-kanak.

~…~…~…~

“Memang ada lubang terbuka di sini, ya.” Ucap Yurii yang duduk di pegangan tangga rumah itu. Yako dan Elliot sedang memeriksa lantai dua, tempat TKP sesungguhnya. Yurii memandang  ke arah atas, terlihat Yako yang bolak-balik melihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

“Lindungi mereka Haru.” Yurii melirik ke arah bayangan hitam berbentuk harimau terbakar yang seolah terbakar api hitam.

“Baik, Raja.” bayangan hitam itu melesat naik ke atas.

Yurii melompat turun, ia berjongkok dengan satu kaki. Ia menempelkan tangannya hampir menyentuh lubang berwarna kehitaman yang terus mengeluarkan butiran debu berwarna hitam pekat. Yurii merapalkan mantra dan perlahan lubang itu menutup. Teriakan Yako dan Elliot dari lantai atas membuat Yurii hampir kehilangan fokus, tapi untungnya Yurii berhasil menutup lubangnya dengan sempurna. Yurii menghela nafasnya. 

“Kalian ini mengagetkan saja, Archer, Asal!” pekik Yako. 

Yurii naik ke lantai dua, ia melihat Archer dan Asal yang terlihat sudah datang memeriksa terlebih dahulu. Archer dan Asal memandang ke arahnya, tetapi bertindak seoIah tidak melihatnya. Yurii tahu hanya Elliot yang bisa melihatnya, Elliot punya kemampuan psychic yang cukup sehingga mampu melihatnya, tetapi tidak cukup untuk melihat ‘monster kejahatan’ seperti Haru.

“Oh, Yurii…, dari mana saja kamu?” tanya Elliot.

Yurii hanya tersenyum sembari menunjuk lantai pertama. Archer dan Asal hampir berucap yang untungnya langsung dibekap oleh Yako. Yako mencoba menjelaskannya dengan berkata ‘teman imajinasi’ serta rupa diri teman imajinasi Elliot agar Archer dan Asal bisa berpura-pura melihatnya. Archer dan Asal sedikit terkejut, tetapi akhirnya memaklumi. “Ada petunjuk baru?”

“Aku sudah memeriksa di bawah tadi dan tidak ada apa-apa.” ucap Asal. Yurii mengangguk sembari menunjuk Asal. Elliot berwajah kesal.

“Kau suka pada gadis itu ya?” ucap Archer seraya merangkul Elliot.

“Heh, aku tidak sepertimu yang sampai menyukai hampir seluruh tersangka wanita.” jelas Elliot sombong. “Meski kau akhirnya setia pada Asal.”

Elliot, Archer dan Asal akhirnya tertawa sementara Yako tertawa sedikit sebal. Yurii terkekeh melihat kakak kembarnya yang cemburu pada adiknya yang sudah menjadi ‘manusia kejahatan’. Yurii melirik ‘monster kejahatan’ kesayangannya, Haru.

~…~…~…~

“Kau sudah baikan, Carmen?” tanya Yako beberapa hari setelah ia memeriksa TKP bersama Elliot. Carmen mengangguk dengan mantap. Aura yang terpancar terlihat sangat sehat dan kuat. tidak terlihat ia sebelumnya menderita akibat racun yang tidak diketahui jenisnya itu.

“Ajaib, racun itu bisa hilang secara tiba-tiba. Kau pasti punya antibodi yang sangat kuat Carmen.”  komentar Lars. Carmen tersenyum, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangannya lalu menepuk lengan atasnya sendiri.

“Heh. Hebat kan?!” ucap Carmen. "Mungkin berkat doa Sanjay juga, sampai aku bisa kuat dan tubuhku akhirnya menetralisir racun misterius itu."

“Berarti kau sudah bisa bekerja bersamaku lagi, kan? Archer terlalu nyaman menyidik bersama pacarnya.” tanya Yako sembari mengeluh pada salah satu partner kerjanya. Carmen tertawa.

“Tentu saja aku siap inspektur.”

“Kau tidak membawa sayangmu lagi, Yako?” Tanya Lars. Yako menahan nafasnya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Lars dan Carmen. Carmen segera mengejar Yako, sementara Lars hanya tertawa.

~…~…~…~

“Tumben pria kecil ini keluar dari lab dan ikut ke lapangan.” Goda Carmen pada Elliot yang duduk di samping pengemudi. Carmen yang duduk di kursi belakang memajukan badannya dan menggenggam bahu kursi tempat Elliot duduk.

“Cepat atau lambat, pelaku pasti akan mencoba membunuhku. Dan jika kalian ada di sisiku saat penyerangan itu tiba, kalian bisa dengan segera menangkap pelaku. Terlepas nanti aku mati atau tetap hidup.” Tawa Elliot sombong.

“Tidak akan kubiarkan kau tewas, Ell.” ucap Yako.

“Benar pria kecil. Kami semua tidak akan membiarkanmu tewas.” Tegas Carmen.

Elliot menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya. “Apa ini berkaitan dengan kembaranmu yang saat itu tewas, Yako?”

Yako hampir mengerem mendadak. Yako terlihat gelisah. Carmen menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangannya.

“Jadi, benar yang Marina curigai.”

“Marina mencurigai Yako?” Elliot berbalik ke belakang.

“Yha…, Marina bilang Yako sangat gelisah kalau sudah menyangkut penemuan mayat terbaru. Mungkin, karena Yako adalah keluarga dari korban pembantaian 15 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga mencurigai kalau kaulah pelaku kejahatan kali ini.”

Yako menghela nafas dan memarkirkan mobilnya. “Tidak masalah. malah itu cukup bagus sebenarnya.”

“Apa maksudmu, inspektur?” tanya Carmen. Yako tersenyum.

“Sama seperti kasus saat Angela menjadi pelaku pembunuhan…, aku mencurigai kalian. kali ini, aku yang dicurigai kalian. dengan begini impas, kan?”

“inspektur….”

“Sudahlah, Carmen, Elliot. ayo keluar kita langsung menyelidiki TKP saja.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yurii memandang Carmen yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Yurii segera memberi kode pada Carmen untuk tutup mulut.

Carmen memandang Yako yang berbisik padanya. Mendengar ucapan Yako, Carmen tahu Yako tidak bisa melihat Yurii. arwah adik kembarnya sendiri. mereka Lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor yang ditutup oleh perusahaan. meski kegiatan dalam gedung bertingkat milik perusahaan swasta itu sendiri sudah mulai kembali berjalan. Yako lalu menyelidiki beranda di ruangan itu untuk melihat adanya kemungkinan seseorang menyelinap masuk.

“inspektur menyelidiki beranda ini dan ruangan ini sampai sebatas ini bersama Elliot. aku dan Yurii di pintu masuk dan ruangan sisanya..” ucap Carmen menginstruksi Elliot dan Yurii. Elliot mengangguk dan segera membantu Yako yang terlihat menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Carmen berjalan mendekati pintu lalu memandang Yurii. “Terima kasih soal….” Carmen menyentuh bahunya. Yurii tersenyum kecil.

“Kau memang belum waktunya mati, kok.” Ucap Yurii. ia lalu memandang ke arah beranda.

“Kakakmu tidak bisa melihatmu, ya?”

“Malah bagus. aku tidak ingin kakakku sampai berlaku tidak profesional karena diriku. begitu juga denganku. Dewa mengutusku untuk menjaga Elli dari si pengkhianat, bukan untuk bercengkrama dengan kakakku.” jelas Yurii seraya tertawa. sosok monster berbentuk harimau mendadak melompat masuk dari beranda, melewati tubuh Yako dan Elliot yang masih berkutat mengambil benda mencurigakan. Carmen nyaris memekik.

“Rii-sama. ada pintu keluar masuk makhluk kematian di taman tepat di bawah beranda ini.” ucap Harimau itu yang perlahan berubah menjadi seorang anak lelaki seumur Yurii. meski begitu anak lelaki itu tetap mempertahankan telinga dan ekor harimau.

“Besar?”

“Cukup besar bahkan aku dalam wujud ‘normalku’ bisa keluar masuk di saat bersamaan.”

“Itu terlalu besar. Baiklah, aku akan menutupnya.” Yurii mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya. ia langsung terbang menembus tembok yang berada di sudut mati penglihatan Yako dan Elliot.

“Jadi….”

“Panggil saja aku Haru.” Ucap anak lelaki setengah harimau itu.

“Jadi, Haru…, Elliot dan Yako tidak bisa melihatmu?” Haru menggaruk kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Carmen.

“Sebenarnya kamu belum boleh tahu karena kamu belum mati. tapi ya…, karena kamu pernah ‘mati’ jadi aku bisa menceritakan sedikit. Pada dasarnya, dunia kematian punya sistem ‘hidup’ yang berbeda dengan makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Salah satunya, manusia dengan tingkat psychic yang tinggi seperti Elliot, belum tentu bisa melihat ‘monster kematian’ sepertiku. namun, dengan tingkat psychic yang rendah seperti Yako pun bisa merasakan dan sampai melihat jelas ‘manusia kematian’ atau yang lebih mudah kalian pahami sebagai arwah. arwah gentayangan yang kalian bisa rasakan dan lihat biasanya karena belum menemukan makhluk sepertiku, atau utusan dewa seperti Rii-sama untuk membawanya ke pintu masuk resmi menuju dunia kematian.”

“Bisa merasakan?”

“Yako pernah merasakan kehadiran Rii-sama. saat aku dan Rii-sama menumpang di mobil saat hendak membawa Elliot pulang. malam saat kamu diserang sepertinya. aku harus ‘menyelimuti’ Rii-sama agar Elliot tidak bisa melihat Rii-sama, jadi aku merasa bersalah juga padamu.”

“Bersalah kepadaku?” Carmen menghentikan tindakannya menyerbuki pintu masuk dengan serbuk ajaib.

“Tugas Rii-sama adalah melindungi Elliot. sedangkan tugasku adalah melindungi orang-orang terdekat Elliot. termasuk Yako, anda, dan orang-orang yang ada di markas itu. karena kemampuanku yang bisa berpindah dengan sekejap. sayangnya saat anda diserang…, Elliot belum tidur sehingga dia masih bisa melihat Rii-sama.”

“Tidak apa. lagipula, berkat kalian juga aku masih bisa hidup!”

“Kau bicara dengan siapa, Carmen?” tanya Yako sedikit berbisik. Elliot terlihat membuka Laptopnya dan sedang bekerja. Haru mendekati Elliot dan berjaga seolah-olah Haru adalah pengawalnya.

“Kemarin aku hampir mati, Yako. jadi sekarang aku bisa melihat arwah gentayangan.” ucap Carmen seraya mengambil kotak kit TKP milik Yako dan mengambil data mengenai jejak sepatu yang muncul. “Dan tebak siapa yang aku lihat, Yako?”

“Jadi Yurii yang dilihat Elliot itu arwah gentayangan?”

“Tidak bisa dibilang gentayangan sih. tapi dia bertugas mengantar arwah gentayangan menuju dunia kematian. Mungkin lebih seperti malaikat maut?”

“Tunggu, jangan bilang kamu akan dibawa menuju ke dunia kematian?!” pekik Yako tertahan. Ia melirik Elliot yang terlihat masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

“Enggak. dia bilang karena aku belum waktunya mati, jadi dia mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuhku dan memasukkan kembali arwahku ke dalam tubuhku.”

“Begitu…, syukurlah.”

 _‘Kalau aku beritahu arwah itu adalah arwah adiknya, Yako pasti akan sangat terluka.’_ Batin Carmen.

“..., tunggu malaikat maut? Di dekat Elliot?!” Pekik Yako panik. Carmen menepuk pundak Yako.

“Malaikat maut itu masih menimbang, apakah Elliot pantas jadi Clayton terakhir…, atau….” Yako masih terlihat gelisah. Carmen memutar matanya. “Berdoa saja tuan muda kita itu tidak pantas.”

“Kau benar Carmen.”

~…~…~…~

_‘Yang penting jangan bilang Elliot kalau dia malaikat maut. Bisa bahaya bagi Elliotnya.’_

Perkataan Carmen sebelum mereka kembali ke markas terngiang di benak Yako. Yako melirik Elliot yang terlihat tertidur di sampingnya.

“Carmen…, apa mungkin pelakunya adalah malaikat maut itu?” tanya Yako. Carmen menghela nafasnya.

“Aku tidak memungkiri hal itu. Tapi, aku rasa malaikat maut yang dilihat Elliot tidak berniat membunuh Elliot…, bukankah dia dapat dengan mudah membunuh Elliot kalau dari awal ia memang ingin membunuhnya?”

“Kau benar….” Yako mengganti perseneling kemudinya lalu memarkirkan kendaraannya di parkis markas biro. “Ell…, sudah sampai.”

Elliot terlihat terganggu dengan guncangan Yako. Elliot membuka sebelah matanya dan bergumam sesuatu. Yako terdiam melihat Elliot, membuat Carmen yang sudah keluar dan melihat dari jendela pintu mengernyit bingung.

“Yako, ada apa?” Tanya Carmen. Elliot akhirnya juga mengernyit bingung saat Yako menundukkan kepalanya sesaat setelah ia terbangun.

“A, aku baik-baik saja…, kalian duluan saja….”

“Tapi….”

“Ayo Elliot.”

“Car….” Carmen tersenyum dan menggunakan kode agar Elliot segera keluar. Elliot akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Ia dan Carmen berjalan memasuki markas mereka.

“Carmen, Elliot…, kalian sudah kembali…, ada perkembangan baru?” Tanya Ingrid.

“Aku dan Yako menemukan sisa mekanisme suatu alat dan ingin Jonah menganalisisnya.” Ucap Elliot.

“Kerja bagus, sana temui Jonah.” Ucap Ingrid. Elliot tersenyum sombong lalu pergi. “Lalu Carmen…, bagaimana dengan….”

“Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu dan ini bersifat rahasia Ingrid.”

~…~…~…~

“Karena TKP terbaru kembali di Jepang…, kita akan pergi ke Jepang. Dan menginap di hotel. Mengingat markas Biro di Jepang sudah diratakan.” Ucap Ingrid.

“Apa tidak bahaya bagi Elliot? Dia kan calon korban.” Tanya Marina.

“Tenang saja, Elliot akan sekamar dengan Yako.” Ucap Ingrid. Marina terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ingrid. Begitu juga dengan Yako.

“Kenapa denganku?”

“Pertama, kau pimpinan investigasi kali ini…, Dan meski cuma sekilas, kau punya pengalaman akan kasus ini. Pelaku pasti akan berpikir dua kali kalau dia mau melenyapkan Elliot. Kedua….” Ingrid mengedipkan matanya dan membentuk sebuah kode singkat. Yako menelan liurnya paksa.

“Oke, oke. Skip yang kedua! Lalu?”

“Ketiga…, aku sudah diceritakan Carmen soal….” Ingrid membentuk kode dengan tangannya. “Dan aku merasa, selama kau menjaganya…, kau tahu lah.”

“Carmen kau tahu sesuatu?” Tanya Marina pada Carmen. Carmen menghela nafas. Ia melirik Elliot sekilas.

“Kalau kita sudah berdua nanti aku ceritakan.” bisiknya.

“Baiklah…, yang sekamar nanti Grace dan Marina. Aku dan Carmen. Jack dengan Lars. Jonah dengan Sanjay. Yako dan Elliot. Ada pertanyaan lagi?” Tanya Ingrid.

“Tidak.”

“Mari kita berangkat!”

~…~…~…~

Jepang.

“Uh, aku lupa Dupont sudah tidak ada….” Ucap Ingrid saat ia kebingungan dengan percakapan administrasi hotel. Yako hanya memutar matanya dan mengambil alih kegiatan check in.

“Yamazaki Yako…, Ah?! Kau adik Yamazaki Youichi-san kan?” ucap pria yang mengurus check in mereka.

“Well, begitulah.”

“Kalau begitu kami akan menggratiskan….”

“Jangan…, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku. Ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanku. Setiap pengeluarannya harus dihitung dengan rinci.”

“Ah…, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu Yako-sama…, biaya administrasinya….”

Ingrid tersenyum puas, meski ia tidak begitu paham apa yang dikatakan Yako dan petugas check in hotel itu, tapi Ingrid tahu urusan hotel sudah terselesaikan dengan keberadaan Yako. Yako memberikan kunci kamar berbentuk kartu pada Ingrid. Ingrid mengembalikan satu kunci pada Yako lalu membagikan kunci-kunci lainnya pada masing-masing team.

Yako kembali memanggul tas ranselnya lalu bersama-sama Elliot menuju lift. Lift terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berambut pirang dan wanita berambut coklat.

“Kekeke…, lihat siapa yang aku temukan di lift hotelku.”

“..., ah…, Aniki, Giri no nee….”

“Naiklah Yako-chan, siapa ini?” Tanya wanita itu. Yako masuk ke dalam lift sembari menarik Elliot. Lift lalu tertutup. Yako menekan nomor lantai dan menggesekan kunci

“Ini Elliot. Yang aku ceritakan itu.” Ucap Yako dalam bahasa Jepang. Yako melirik Elliot yang memandangnya. “Ell…, ini Kakak pertamaku Yamazaki Youichi dan istrinya Yamazaki Mori. pemilik hotel ini.”

“Oh, Ko, Konichiwa, Elliot desu, yoru dozo onegai?” sapa Elliot

“Kekeke, santai, kita bisa bahasa inggris kok.” ucap Pria. Elliot sedikit kaku mendengar penuturan kakak Yako itu. Yako tertawa kecil.

“Ngomong-ngomong…, kenapa kau bekerja di Hotel, Yako? Nee-san tahu kamu direkrut lagi bekerja sebagai biro kepolisian internasional….”

“Ini dalam rangka kerja kok. Nee-san tahu kan kalau ada pembunuhan di dekat sini?”

“Oh…, gegara markas kalian dulu rata dengan tanah ya? Keluarga Arizawa memang hebat luar biasa.” Ucap Youichi dengan nada kesal.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Yako dan Elliot keluar dari dalam lift, diiringi Youichi dan Mori.

“Nii-san kenapa mengikuti kita?”

“Kekeke, gak boleh aku tahu?” Youichi berdeham, ia lalu mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Jepang. Yako menarik Elliot lebih cepat menuju pintu kamar mereka. Youichi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mori hanya menghela nafas di sampingnya.

“Kenapa sih Yako?!” tanya Elliot sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ditarik paksa oleh Yako. Yako memutar matanya sembari membuka kunci kamar.

“Kakak sialan.” ucap Yako seraya membanting tas ranselnya ke arah meja besar hotel. Beruntung meja tersebut tidak rusak karena hantaman tas ransel Yako. Elliot mengerjapkan matanya.

 _‘Mungkin nanti aku cari sendiri artinya.’_ batin Elliot.

“Hey, ini kamar single king bed?” ucap Yako. Elliot berjalan mendekati Yako. Meskipun tempat ini dinamakan hotel, tapi Elliot merasa tempat ini seperti sebuah apartemen.

“Sepertinya kamar kita tertukar dengan kamar para wanita…, atau memang yang ada hanya kamar ini?” tawa Elliot. “Kau tidak keberatan kan? kita akan tidur satu ranjang Yako. Aku tidurnya anteng kok.”

“Malah aku yang harusnya bilang begitu….” ucap Yako. Elliot tertawa lagi.

~…~…~…~

_‘Aku tidak tahu kau akan membalas pesanku ini atau tidak. Karena aku baru saja mendengar mengenai kasus pembunuhan Clayton, dan juga baru ingat kalau namamu juga berakhiran Clayton. Tapi aku senang sempat mengenal seseorang sepertimu. Aku yakin Penyidik Yako pasti bisa menangkap pelakunya. Atau membalas kematianmu jika kamu memang…. Tidak akan bisa membalas pesanku’_

Elliot tersenyum kecil melihat pesan yang ada di laptopnya itu. Pesan dari artis idolanya Vanna Alabama. Sejak kasus pembunuhan agen Stafford yang meningkatkan rasa egois Sanjay yang seenaknya memberi nomor telepon dirinya pada Vanna, ia akhirnya juga mendapat nomor artis idolanya. Elliot ingin membalasnya, tapi ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakannya nanti dengan artisnya itu.

“Hmm…, jadi sekarang kamu ini kekasih Vanna?”

“AAARGH!!” Elliot jatuh dari kursi. Yako mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu membantu Elliot berdiri. “Yako!! Kau mengagetkanku! kalau mau masuk bilang donk!”

“Kita sekarang satu kamar Ell…, dari tadi aku juga sudah ada di kamar ini.” Ucap Yako seraya menaikan poni depannya yang cukup panjang dan sedikit basah. Elliot menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ia lupa jika saat ia sudah ada di markas baru mereka, di hotel mewah ini.

“Kau baru saja mandi?” Tanya Elliot.

“Begitulah…, aku lupa meletakan pakaian ganti tadi.” Ucap Yako. Di tubuhnya hanya terdapat handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk sempurna seorang pria. Yako berjalan menuju tas ranselnya. “Barang-barang Biro masih belum sampai?”

“Sedang di proses di BEA Cukai. Mungkin baru besok pagi sampai di hotel dan bisa kita aplikasikan.” ucap Elliot sembari kembali memandang layar laptopnya.

“Balas saja Elliot…, bilang padanya kalau kita sedang mengusut kasusnya. Toh, kamu belum mati kan?” Ucap Yako. “Jangan membuat kekasihmu itu sedih.”

“Va, Vanna bukan kekasihku!” Bantah Elliot. Pada dasarnya ia memang bukan kekasih Vanna. Meski Vanna cukup sering berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi pembicaraan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari kisah cinta Vanna yang katanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Elliot sudah bisa menduga siapa pria yang disukai Vanna hanya dengan deskripsi singkat. Namun, Vanna saat itu selalu menyangkalnya.

“Jangan menyangkal Ell…, kasihan Vanna.”

“Sungguh Yako…, dia masih tidak bisa melupakan selingkuhannya dulu itu.” Elliot hanya bisa berbohong supaya Yako tidak bertanya lebih jauh dengan siapa orang yang disukai Vanna. Elliot akhirnya memandang punggung Yako.

“Tapi kau menyukainya kan? Kau pasti bisa membuatnya lupa pada orang yang sudah mati itu dan membuatnya menyukaimu juga.” Elliot menangkap gestur tidak biasa dari Yako. Elliot teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Lars menggoda Yako.

 _‘Mungkin kah Yako benar-benar….’_ Elliot memejamkan matanya sejenak. “Sebentar lagi aku mati, Yako…, percuma juga.”

“Jangan berkata begitu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Aku tidak mau korban yang seperti Yurii lagi….” ucap Yako.

“Baiklah Yako.” Ucap Elliot lalu kembali memandang laptopnya. Elliot mencabut ponsel dari laptopnya, ia ingin membalas pesan itu secara khusus.

_‘Aku masih bisa membalasmu, Van. Aku masih hidup dan masih mengurus kasus ini dengan polisi favoritmu. Mau aku sampaikan salammu padanya?’_

~…~…~…~

Elliot berdiri di belakang Yako. Ada kasus pembunuhan lain saat dia sedang menyelidiki pembunuhan Clayton di gedung exhibition. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Yako mengurusi pembunuhan yang mayatnya masih segar, Elliot dapat melihat betapa gembira dan seriusnya Yako mengurusi kasus tersebut. Elliot melirik orang yang menemukan mayatnya pertama kali, Vanna Alabama.

Elliot tidak menyangka Vanna juga berada di Jepang saat ini. Vanna diundang oleh keluarga Yamazaki sebagai pengisi acara ulang tahun perusahaan Yamazaki Group yang ke 7 tahun.  Selayaknya Biro yang diundang oleh presdir utama dari Yamazaki Group, yang juga merupakan kakak pertama dari penyidik utama mereka.

“Elliot…, aku sudah membobol kuncinya…, sekarang giliranmu.” Ucap Yako seraya memberikan sebuah perangkat aneh. Elliot tersenyum melihat perangkat itu. “Ell…, saat mengenkripsi jangan jauh-jauh dariku.”

“Iya, Yako.”

“Sebelum itu…, ayo, kita tanya idolamu yang menemukan mayat ini, Ell.” Ucap Yako seraya berjalan mendekati Vanna. Elliot menarik nafasnya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yako.

“Halo Inspektur Yako…, hahaha, aku jadi tersangka lagi, ya.” Sapa Vanna.

“Yha…, karena kamu yang menemukan mayat pertama. Dari berbagai kasus yang aku kerjakan, kebanyakan pelaku adalah orang yang menemukan pertama kali.” Ucap Yako.

“Partnermu ganti, ya sekarang?” Kekeh Vanna seraya melambai pada Elliot. Elliot menggaruk pipinya sembari terkekeh canggung.

“Bukan ganti. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan orang yang menjadi target pembunuhan berantai. Sudahlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang satu ini dulu…, nama baik kakak pertamaku bisa hancur. Meski aku sendiri mencurigai kakakku pelakunya.”

“Kau jahat juga Yako, mencurigai kakakmu sendiri.” Ucap Elliot. Yako memutar matanya.

“Bagaimanapun dia bertanggung jawab karena ini acaranya….” Yako mengeluarkan pena dan kertasnya. “Jadi, Vanna….”

Elliot menghela nafas. Ia memandang Vanna yang terus menerus menjawab pertanyaan Yako dengan senyuman. Elliot tahu jelas maksud senyuman Vanna pada Yako itu. Elliot menghela nafas dan akhirnya mencoba melakukan enkripsi pada perangkat yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan rasa cemburunya.

“Elliot…, kamu tidak mau mengikuti Yako?” tanya Vanna.

“Eh?” Elliot mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke kanan ke kiri.

“Dia sudah pergi duluan ke belakang panggung.” Ucap Vanna. Elliot menghela nafas.

“Duh, Yako pasti memarahiku karena aku tidak mengikutinya.” Ucap Elliot. Vanna tersenyum.

“Jadi, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu ya.” ucap Vanna.

“Ah, iya….” ucap Elliot canggung. “..., kamu…, memang menyukai Inspektur Yako ya?”

“Eh?” Vanna terdiam.

 _‘Bodoh, Elliot Bodoh!! Dari sekian banyak topik kenapa kau mengangkat topik itu bodoh?!!’_ Batin Elliot.

“Bukan kok Elliot. Meski memang Inspektur Yako cukup mirip dengannya.” Ucap Vanna. Elliot menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Uh…, jujur gak apa kok…, aku janji gak akan bilang ke Inspektur Yako.”

“Elliot….”

“Ah…, lebih baik aku segera mencari Inspektur Yako. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkanku.”

“..., Pergilah Elliot. Kalau kalian membutuhkan aku, temui aku di meja itu ya.”

“Baiklah Vanna.” Ucap Elliot seraya tersenyum.

Elliot lalu berjalan menuju belakang panggung. Ia mencari sosok yang sedang mencari barang bukti. Ruangan di tempat itu sangat temaram. Elliot bahkan kesulitan melihat. Elliot berjalan perlahan dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

“Yako?!” Panggil Elliot. Elliot tiba-tiba melihat sesosok manusia. Tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Yako. Elliot mempercepat langkahnya mendekati orang itu.

“Ugh!” Elliot menutup mulutnya yang ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Elliot memegang bagian perutnya yang tertancap seperti taring Hewan. Elliot berjalan mundur dan terhuyung. Ia mencoba melihat orang di hadapannya itu.

“Tumbal terakhir, Elliot Clayton….” Ucap orang itu seraya menggerakan tongkat dengan sabit besar ke arahnya. Yang bisa Elliot lihat hanyalah matanya yang berkilat merah.

~…~…~…~

“Uwaaaaa!!!!” Elliot membuka matanya, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Nafasnya terengah, pandangannya masih samar. Elliot meraba perutnya, tidak ada apapun di sana. Elliot mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

“Ada apa Elliot? Apa yang kau mimpikan?” Orang itu terlihat khawatir, ia merapikan rambut Elliot yang berantakan. Elliot langsung menarik orang itu dan memeluknya.

“Aku…, masih hidup…, ugh….” Elliot memeluk orang itu semakin erat. Elliot gemetar ketakutan. “Yako….”

Yako menghembuskan nafas berat, ia balas memeluk Elliot dan mengusap punggungnya. “Sudah…, itu hanya mimpi.” Ucap Yako.

Elliot mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Elliot menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia lalu melirik tempat Yako berada. Yako ada di pinggir ranjang mereka. Berdiri memunggunginya seraya memandang ke arah meja besar dekat pintu beranda.

Elliot melihat jam yang ada di hadapan ranjangnya. Pukul 2 pagi waktu Jepang. “Kau belum tidur Yako?”

“Biasa. Jetlag.” Ucap Yako yang terdengar sedang membalik halaman. Elliot turun dari ranjangnya, memakai sandal hotel dan mendekati Yako. Yako terlihat menutup file holder dan mejanya telah rapi. “Ayo tidur lagi…, ini waktu yang pas untukmu beristirahat dari kegiatan menghack.”

“Baiklah Yako.”

“Ngomong-ngomong…, tadi kamu bermimpi apa? Beberapa kali kau menyebut namaku dan Vanna….”

Elliot menelan liurnya. “Bu, bukan apa-apa Yako, hanya mimpi buruk biasa.”

“Hmmm…, ya sudah…, guling pembatas yang satu lagi aku pakai, ya….” Ucap Yako.

“Eh?”

“Aku sulit tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu.” Ucap Yako. Elliot menggaruk pelipisnya.

“Terserah mu Yako.”

~…~…~…~

Elliot memastikan Yako sudah benar-benar tertidur. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan mengambil file holder yang tadi dilihat Yako. Elliot membuka file holder itu. Ada beberapa kertas yang kelihatannya dimasukkan terburu-buru oleh Yako tadi. Elliot membaca isi kertas yang seperti sebuah mind mapping.

_ ‘Clayton Serial Killer Case = Yuri Serial Killer Case?’ _

_ ‘similarities. All Name was Clayton/Yuri. Unidentification Weapon. No witnesses.’ _

_ ‘Differences. Yuri Case: all crime scene in Japan. Clayton case: crime scene England and Japan.’ _

_ ‘Whose the Last victim of Clayton Case? => Why Yurii become Last Victim?’ _

‘Kenapa Yako menulis nama adiknya dengan 2 huruf I? Sama seperti Yurii yang aku temui di London kemarin.’ Batin Elliot.

_ ‘1. Yurii was main target of the killer. Why? Whats the different with other Yuri?’ _

_ ~~‘2. Yurii is the killer.... Why she must commit suicide? She kill herself for some reason….’~~ _

‘tulisan ini tidak bisa dibaca lagi karena coretannya terlalu abstrak.’ Batin Elliot. ‘Yako beneran kejam juga ya sampe mencurigai adiknya yang sudah mati itu. Meski sepertinya ia menyesal menuliskannya.’

Elliot merapikan kertas dan file holder itu. Ia berbalik dan memandang Yako yang masih tertidur di ranjang. Elliot menghela nafasnya dan kembali menaiki ranjangnya. Ia memandang rambut hitam kemerahan yang berantakan di punggung Yako.

_‘Kalau memang waktu itu Yurii adik Yako pelakunya…, berarti Clayton yang tersisa saat ini selain diriku mungkin pelakunya. Dan Clayton yang ada di basis data ku memang tinggal 3 orang termasuk diriku. Itu berarti nyawaku bisa terancam dalam waktu dekat. Apa karena itu juga aku bermimpi seperti tadi?’_

~…~…~…~

“Yako?” Elliot menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, mencoba menyakinkan diri kalau ia benar-benar terbangun. Elliot turun dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Elliot mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, pintu itu terbuka yang berarti tidak ada orang. Dan memang tidak ada orang di sana.

“Yako?” Elliot mencoba memanggil lagi. Elliot berjalan ke arah pintu beranda. Bayangan seseorang membuat Elliot meneguk liurnya sendiri. Elliot membuka pintu itu perlahan.

“Yako….”

“Ah…, kau sudah bangun.” Ucap Yako. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang rokok. “Tutup pintunya. Nanti asapnya masuk.”

Elliot berjalan ke beranda dan menutup pintunya. Yako tersenyum dan kembali memandang langit pagi yang cerah. “Kau merokok?”

“Aku pikir kau tahu.” Kekeh Yako. Ia menyesap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya. “Tapi kau jangan ikut merokok, Ell.”

“Aku kan sudah cukup umur sekarang.”

“Bukan masalah itu.” Yako kembali menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Elliot memandang Yako.

“Kalau begitu Yako juga gak boleh.” Elliot mengambil rokok Yako dan mematikannya. Yako terkejut sesaat, ia lalu tersenyum.

“Baiklah.” Yako mengusap kepala Elliot sebentar lalu kembali memandang pemandangan di hadapannya.

“Rumahmu di mana Yako? kelihatan gak dari sini?” tanya Elliot. Yako tertawa.

“Nggak keliatan….” Balas Yako. “Tapi memang ada di kota ini. Selesai kasus kita mampir ke rumahku.”

~…~…~…~

“Kali ini kita cari sekaligus mencari petunjuk untuk kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu. Kemiripan kasus saat ini dan kasus itu menjadi prioritas.” ucap Ingrid.

“Aku akan mulai dengan menemui dokter bedah yang menangani autopsi kasus 15 tahun yang lalu.” ucap Grace.

“Aku juga akan mewawancarai keluarga korban untuk mencari tahu, apa sebenarnya target pelaku.” ucap Marina.

“Sementara aku akan mencari berkas-berkas di kepolisian dan pemerintahan. Meski sudah dikumpulkan Elliot, bisa saja ada yang terlewat karena 15 tahun lalu, akses data tidak secanggih sekarang.” ucap Jack.

“Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling mencari petunjuk di sekitar tkp kemarin.” ucap Yako. “Aku tidak bisa terlibat dalam kasus 15 tahun lalu.”

“Karena Korban terakhir itu adikmu kan?” ucap Marina, gayanya jelas memancing kejujuran Yako.

“Aku sudah di banned pemerintahan Jepang sejak 10 tahun lalu.” Balas Yako, menjauh dari balasan yang diinginkan Marina.

“Adik Yako atau bukan, nanti Marina juga ketemu keluarga si korban terakhir.” kekeh Carmen. “Baiklah karena Jack yang akan pergi mencari berkas. Aku yang akan ikut Yako ke tkp.”

“Elliot, kau juga ikut.” ucap Ingrid.

“Kenapa?” Elliot terkejut dengan ucapan Ingrid.

“Pelaku mungkin saja tahu kamu ada di hotel ini, Elliot. Dan penjagaan Hotel bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melindungimu.” ucap Ingrid. “Lebih baik kau bersama Yako dan Carmen.”

“Terserahlah.”

~…~…~…~

“Yang kita temukan malah mayat baru.” ucap Carmen. Yako memutar matanya.

“Sepertinya aku berbakat jadi malaikat maut.” ucap Yako, seraya berkeliling mengumpulkan barang bukti.

“Ya, Yako….” Elliot menggenggam erat ujung jaket Yako. Korban kali ini sangat mirip dengan korban meninggal yang ia mimpikan semalam. Yako melirik Elliot yang terus mengekorinya. Carmen menepuk pundak Elliot.

“Jangan ganggu Yako, Ell. Tenang saja, kau aman bersamaku juga.” Elliot perlahan melepaskan ujung jaket Yako. “Lebih baik kita temui artis idolamu dan tanyakan mengenai penemuannya ini.”

Elliot menarik nafasnya berat. Di mimpinya saat itu memang tidak ada Carmen sehingga Elliot lepas pengawasan dari Yako. Elliot kali ini tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlepas dari pengawasan Yako dan Carmen.

“Hai, Vanna. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ada di Jepang juga.” ucap Carmen. Vanna terlihat masih syok, tapi ia berusaha menjawab ucapan Carmen.

Yako kembali mendekati mereka, ia memberikan seperangkat peralatan elektronik pada Elliot. “Kau bisa menganalisisnya di sini?” Elliot meneguk liurnya dan mengangguk kecil. Alat yang sama seperti yang diberikan Yako dalam mimpinya. Elliot mulai menganalisisnya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan dalam mimpi. Elliot sesekali melirik Yako, ia takut ia akan ditinggal lagi seperti dalam mimpinya.

“Bagaimana Carmen? Ada petunjuk?”

“Ya…, Vanna bilang sebelum menikah dan wanita dari korea…, nama belakang pria itu…, Clayton. Jadi bisa dibilang ini kasus yang sama yang sedang kita kejar.

“..., sama seperti kasus yang kemarin juga…, orang yang sudah mengubah namanya pun tetap kena, ya. Kita temui istrinya dulu atau kakak sialanku itu?”

“Istrinya dulu. Kakakmu bisa menunggu kan?” kekeh Carmen.

“Haha, aku ragu soal itu.” Yako menepuk pundak Elliot. “Ayo sambil jalan.”

“Ah, oh iya….” Elliot tersenyum, meski mirip mimpinya berbeda dengan saat ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot mengucek matanya, ia baru saja seperti melihat sesosok orang yang membawa senjata yang sama seperti yang membunuhnya dalam mimpi. Elliot gemetar halus saat sosok itu tetap ada dan terlihat menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menarik ekor jaket yang dikenakan Yako. Elliot memandang Yako dengan panik, ia ingin memanggil Yako. Namun, suaranya tertahan. Elliot mencoba kembali melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang itu. Elliot mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok itu.

 _‘A, apa tadi hanya halusinasi?’_ batin Elliot. Elliot segera bergerak saat ia merasakan jaket Yako bergerak dalam genggamannya. Ia memandang punggung Yako.

“Elliot, kamu terlihat ketakutan…, apa yang terjadi?” bisikan penuh tanya dari Yako membuat Elliot bingung menjawabnya. Elliot menunduk kecil dan menggeleng. Yako menghela nafas. “Kau memang tidak sekuat penampilanmu…, baiklah, kita istirahat dulu di belakang panggung.”

Elliot langsung berhenti dan menahan ujung jaket Yako. Yako berhenti dan berbalik memandang Elliot. “Memang ada yang aneh dengan dirimu…, kau takut bukan karena melihat mayat.” Yako mengusap kepala Elliot.

“Di…, di mimpiku…, aku terpisah denganmu…, saat aku dengar dari Vanna kalau kau ada di belakang panggung…, aku pergi ke sana untuk menemuimu…, disanalah…, aku…, dibunuh.” Jelas Elliot. Yako menepuk kepala Elliot pelan.

“Kau tidak terpisah denganku, kan? Itu artinya kau akan aman di belakang panggung. Percaya padaku.”

“....” Elliot mengangguk kecil.

Keadaan di belakang panggung yang kini dimasuki Elliot bersama Yako sangat berbeda. Ruangan yang dia masuki kali ini lebih seperti ruang tunggu salah satu artis yang mau tampil. Bahkan ada meja panjang berisi berbagai makanan. Yako duduk di salah satu kursi sofa.

“Kamu ambil makan duluan. Tenang, aku akan mengawasimu di sini.” Ucap Yako.

“Oke.” Elliot menghela nafas dan mengantri di belakang beberapa orang yang sepertinya merupakan karyawan dari perusahaan Yamazaki Group. Elliot melirik Yako yang melepas ikatan rambutnya dan memakai kacamatanya. Yako terlihat membuka lagi file yang kemarin Elliot curi baca. Elliot sedikit bertanya-tanya mengenai dimana Yako menyimpan file itu padahal Yako tidak terlihat membawa tas. Tak lama, tiba giliran Elliot untuk mengambil makanan.

Elliot kembali membawa seporsi kecil makanan. Elliot menghela nafas saat Yako terlihat sudah menghisap rokoknya. Yako melirik Elliot sebentar, ia sedikit kelabakan lalu mematikan rokoknya. Yako menutup file di tangannya. “Sedikit sekali….”

“Gak nafsu….”

“Kau terlalu takut bahkan untuk makan. Tenanglah Ell, aku ada di sini kan?” Ucap Yako seraya melepas jaketnya, ia memasukan file itu di kantung jaketnya yang berada di punggungnya, kantung itu sangat besar sehingga mampu memuat file yang tadi di bacanya. Elliot mengerjapkan matanya.

 _‘Jaket itu sekaligus tas toh.’_ Batin Elliot. Yako tertawa kecil saat memakai kembali jaket panjangnya. _‘Untung filenya cukup tipis, punggungnya jadi masih terlihat deh bentuknya. Pantas Yako kemarin terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.’_

“Kau terlihat lahap, Ell…, nafsu makanmu sudah kembali rupanya.” kekeh Yako. Elliot menggembungkan pipinya. Yako tertawa sedikit lebih keras.

~…~…~…~

Elliot dan Yako kembali ke kamar hotel mereka, pembunuhan kali ini sudah terpecahkan. Meski korban yang terbunuh dulu bernama Clayton, tapi kasus ini berbeda dari kasus yang saat ini dikejar mereka. Pelaku yang tak lain adalah istrinya memanfaatkan kasus pembunuhan berantai Clayton untuk membunuh suaminya yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun minimnya pengetahuan pelaku soal kasus itu, menjadi senjata makan tuan. Yako dengan mudah menyelesaikan kasusnya.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa cuma orang itu yang meski sudah berganti nama tetap dibunuh?” Tanya Yako sembari merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya di ranjang. “Kalau memang si pelaku keduluan…, sepertinya kita harus mencari orang yang seperti itu juga Ell.

“Aku sudah mencarinya Yako. Total sisa 10 orang, termasuk aku. 7 orang sudah berganti nama. 2 di China. 4 di Singapura, 2 dari 4 belum berganti nama. 3 di Indonesia.” ucap Elliot.

“Mungkin kita harus berkeliling negara lagi ya. Hahaha.”

Elliot ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Yako. “Iya ya…, tapi sekarang kita gak punya Dupont untuk menerjemahkan.”

“Akan aku coba merekrut ahli bahasa yang baru, dia juga bisa menghacker sepertimu sih. Semoga Ingrid menerimanya.”

“Dia yang Marina bilang setara aku ya?”

“Yha…, Dia kakakku juga sih.”

“..., wah KKN….”

“Makanya aku bohong waktu itu.” kekeh Yako.

“Tapi kakakmu kan CEO Yamazaki Group…, emang dia bisa ngikut kita?”

“..., aku belum bilang aku punya dua kakak?”

“....”

“....”

“Belum.”

“Kamu gak nyari data tentangku? Minimal kamu harusnya tahu saat mencari data kematian adikku, kan?”

“..., Ah, Lupa….” Elliot mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Yutsuru Yamazaki, ya….”

“..., tepatnya Yamazaki Yutsuru..., Entah nama hackernya apa, aku lupa. Yang pasti aku rasa kamu bakal kenal sama dia di dunia cyber….”

“Jadi bener kamu kakak kembarnya korban terakhir. Marina curiga berat padamu lho.”

“Aku sudah bilang kan? Dengan ini kita impas.”

“Kau rada gila ya Yako?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Memang rada gila.” Elliot tertawa.

~…~…~…~

Pagi ini Biro mau rapat di kolam renang hotel. Sekalian refreshing kata mereka. Yako dan Elliot sudah duluan di sana. Anggota Biro yang lain memandang Yako yang tumben-tumbennya tidak mengikat rambut. Yako terlihat menjauhi Elliot, tapi matanya tetap menjaga ahli teknologi terbaik biro itu. Yako saat itu merokok, hal yang sedikit mengejutkan bagi anggota Biro.

“Kalian kok berjauhan? Berantem ya?” Kekeh Lars memecah keheningan.

“Enggak, Yako/Aku mau merokok…, Biar Aku/Elliot gak sesak nafas, makanya kita jauhan.” Ucap Yako dan Elliot berbarengan.

 _‘Kompak.’_ Batin mereka.

“Ah, sudahlah, kita mulai perbincangan saja sekarang.” Ucap Yako seraya mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Yako berkumur sedikit lalu membuangnya di selokan tepi kolam. Yako berjalan mendekati Elliot dan anggota biro lainnya.

“Ehem…, oke…, jadi, apa yang kalian dapat? Grace, mulai dari kamu dulu.” Ucap Ingrid.

“Pemerintah Jepang terlalu menutupi…, seandainya kemarin seseorang tidak membantuku, mungkin aku tidak bisa mendapat apa-apa.” Ucap Grace.

“Seseorang?” tanya Ingrid.

“Pemilik Hotel ini, Youichi. Kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak akan tahu kesamaan mayat korban 15 tahun lalu dan korban saat ini.”

“..., kakakmu punya kekuasaan sebesar apa sih?” bisik Elliot.

“Sebesar bisa menggerakan Jepang dari balik layar. meski begitu, dia juga yang membanned ku dari penyelidikan atas kasus adiknya sendiri.” balas Yako.

Grace menunjukan beberapa dokumen yang ia kumpulkan. Dari hasil autopsi yang dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter di Jepang saat kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, ditemukan banyak kesamaan…, terutama pada saat munculnya lambang misterius pada tubuh korban. Lambang tersebut juga muncul di tempat yang berbeda, tapi lebih banyak di kepala dan di dada.

“Hanya pada korban terakhir, lambangnya berbeda dan muncul di punggung.”

“MASA?!” Yako memekik, ia mengambil dokumen yang dibacakan Grace secara tiba-tiba. Yako membacanya dengan seksama.

“Err…, hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan.” Ucap Grace. Ia mengembalikan hak bicara pada Ingrid. Ingrid lalu melirik Marina yang terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

“Marina, kau boleh menceritakan yang kau dapatkan.” Ucap Ingrid.

“Tidak banyak yang aku dapatkan…, yang aneh hanya saat aku mewawancarai keluarga korban terakhir….”

“Korban terakhir terus ya….” Ucap Jack.

“Yha…, dan yang aku temui ada pemilik hotel ini juga…, Youichi Yamazaki.”

“Kakakmu udah disebut dua kali lho.” Bisik Elliot. Yako kali ini tidak menggubris. Ia masih sibuk memeriksa berkas yang dibawa Grace.

“Dia percaya kalau adik bungsunya itu dibunuh oleh makhluk astral. Atau setidaknya dengan bantuan makhluk astral. Sama seperti penyidik kita ini.” Ucap Marina berusaha menyerang Yako. Yako masih tidak menggubris, ia bahkan terlihat tidak sadar kalau ia sudah hampir menyalakan rokoknya.

“Yako…, ada apa denganmu?” Tanya Elliot sembari mengambil korek api gas yang ada di tangan Yako dengan cepat. Yako masih tidak bereaksi.

“Err….” Ingrid kebingungan. Ia akhirnya berhenti berbicara dan membiarkan ketenangan menyelimuti mereka.

Yako tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, ke dalam hotel. Membuat semua anggota biro terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yako. Yako kembali membawa file yang selalu ia bawa akhir-akhir ini. Elliot yang pernah mencuri baca ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Yako kali ini. Yako memberi panah pada berkas coretan yang saat itu sulit dibaca oleh Elliot.

_‘2. Yurii is the killer.... Why she must commit suicide? She kill herself for some reason….’_

“kalau memang benar adikku pembunuhnya…, apa motifnya dan bagaimana dia melakukannya….” Gumam Yako. Seluruh anggota biro terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat tersebut dari penyidik terhebat mereka.

_‘Reason: supranatural ritual. What ritual?’_

Yako tanpa sadar merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dan korek api gas. Elliot langsung merampas rokok dan korek dari tangan Yako. Yako sedikit kaget. “Oh…, Sorry Ell. Tanpa sadar….” Kekeh Yako.

“Kau gila Yako…, kau mencurigai adikmu yang sudah mati itu?!” Ucap Marina. Yako menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Karena setelah adikku mati tidak ada korban lagi, padahal masih cukup banyak orang bernama Yuri di Negeri ini…, dan juga di Russia…, Yuri nama laki-laki yang umum di Russia kan, Marina? Kenapa setelah terbunuhnya adikku pembunuh tidak bergerak untuk membunuh ‘Yuri’ di Russia?” Marina terdiam. Yako menyilangkan kakinya lalu bertopang dagu. “Meski Yurii adik kembarku…, tapi pemikirannya memang berbeda dengan aku dan kakak-kakakku. Aku pikir dulu karena dia itu perempuan. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat…, pikiran ibuku dan adikku juga berbeda jauh.”

“Adikmu itu memang kenapa?” Tanya Carmen.

“Dia pernah dan hampir selalu bilang padaku….”

~…~…~…~

_“Kak, meski kita kembar ayah kita beda lho. Ayah Rii punya dan sayap kayak kelelawar! Matanya jugs merah seperti Rii! Rambutnya juga putih bersih lho!” cerita Yurii kecil pada Yako kecil yang sedang membaca buku di halaman rumah mereka._

_“Kamu bicara apa sih, Rii…, kamu dan aku itu kembar. Ayah kita cuma polisi biasa bermata coklat! Mata merahmu kan kata ayah karena mutasi saja.” balas Yako kecil._

_“Ih kakak gak percaya Rii? Kakak jahat.”_

_“Bukan gitu…, tapi kan kenyataannya….”_

_“You-Nii!!! Kak Yako Nakal!!”_

_“Eeeh!! Dasar tukang ngadu! Dan aku gak nakal!”_

~…~…~…~

“Ayahnya berambut putih, bermata merah?” gumam Elliot. “ciri-cirinya mirip Yurii yang aku temui di London.”

“..., kau benar pria kecil…, Yurii yang kita temui di London bermata merah dan berambut putih perak.” balas Carmen. Carmen teringat sesuatu, ia memandang Yako yang terpaku mendengar penuturan Elliot dan dirinya.

“Carmen!” Yako menarik jaket Carmen dan memandang matanya. “Jangan katakan malaikat maut itu….” Carmen memandang mata Yako. Carmen mengangguk. Yako jatuh terduduk.

“Kenapa…, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!!” bentak Yako. Elliot mengerjapkan matanya, ia bahkan mengusap matanya saat melihat Yako menunduk sembari berteriak seperti itu.

“Dia yang yang memintanya agar aku tidak memberitahumu.” ucap Carmen.

“..., kalau begitu…, kasus ini bisa selesai! Carmen…, kau bisa melihatnya kan?! Kau…, coba tanyakan…, siapa yang membunuhnya…, dengan begini kasus Elliot juga bisa selesai!!”

“..., Masalahnya Yako…, sejak kita ke Jepang…, baik aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Bahkan bawahannya pun tidak pernah aku lihat.” Jelas Carmen. “Kau pernah bertemu Yurii setelah tiba di Jepang, Pria Kecil?”

“Jangan menyebutku pria kecil…, tidak aku tidak pernah lagi.” ucap Elliot.

“Eh, Yako…, adikmu kalau tidak salah mati di rumahmu kan? Apa kamu tidak menemukan petunjuk di sana?” Tanya Jack. Yako memandang Jack dan sedikit mengusap air di sudut matanya.

“Setelah kejadian itu kami sekeluarga pindah. Dan rumah itu tidak pernah bisa kami jual. Makanya rumah itu ditelantarkan…, mau coba ke sana?”

~…~…~…~

“Ah, aku tahu begini jadinya kalau aku kemari.” ucap Yako saat ditodong banyak senjata oleh orang-orang berjas hitam. Di belakangnya Jonah, Carmen dan Jack ikut menodongkan senjata pada orang-orang berjas hitam itu. “Sudahlah, aku cuma mengantar mereka. Bilang pada Ichi-nii aku akan menunggu di cafe biasa. Antar saja mereka kalau sudah selesai.”

Yako berbalik dan melangkah menuju cafe yang dimaksud. Meninggalkan anggota Biro lainnya, selain ingrid, Grace dan Sanjay yang berjaga di hotel. Orang-orang berjas hitam itu menurunkan senjatanya dan menyambut anggota Biro dengan hormat. Lars memandang Marina.

“Apa menurutmu ini normal Marina?” bisik Lars.

“Tidak juga.” ucap Marina sembari memandang punggung Yako yang lalu menghilang di balik tembok perumahan.

“Oh, rekan-rekan biro…, selamat pagi.” ucap seorang pemuda. Umurnya kira-kira sudah 30an. “Perkenalkan namaku Yamazaki Yutsuru. Maafkan sambutan anak buah kakakku yang kurang mengenakan.”

“Err…, ti, tidak masalah.”

“Maaf, ya. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan adikku itu menantang bahaya lagi.”

“Menantang bahaya?” tanya Carmen.

“Mari aku antar berkeliling.” ucap Yutsuru mengabaikan pertanyaan Carmen.

“Yamazaki-san bisa bicara berapa bahasa?” Tanya Elliot, menjauh dari topik utama. “Yako bilang kakak keduanya ini paham banyak bahasa.”

“Setidaknya bahasa yang bukan pakai huruf latin bisa aku kuasai dengan baik. Kau terdengar lebih akrab dengan adikku itu.”

“Biasa aja. Sekarang kami sekamar dan kalau bosan atau insomnia, aku suka bertanya padanya. Tapi aku gak tahan saat dia bercerita sambil merokok di beranda.” jelas Elliot. Yutsuru tertawa kecil.

“Sejak kematian si bungsu, bocah itu jadi sedikit bandel.” ucap Yutsuru. “Yha bersyukurlah dia direkrut oleh kalian dan jadi sedikit lebih baik. TKPnya ada di lantai 2. Di kamar bocah yang bandel itu.”

“TKPnya di kamar Yako?” tanya Marina. Yutsuru memandang ke langit-langit.

“Kamar mereka masih jadi satu saat itu. Mereka kan kembar.” kekeh Yutsuru. Ia menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu.

“Yurii orangnya seperti apa?” tanya Carmen.

“Dia tipe anak yang lebih bandel dari Yako sekarang sih. Dulu Yako yang anak manis seperti perempuan dan Yurii yang anak petakilan seperti laki-laki. Manjat pohon, suka bolos saat di sekolah, dan kenakalan terparah Yurii itu, pernah membawa anak harimau putih dari kebun binatang ke rumah. Untungnya ayahku seorang polisi dan status kakakku itu sehingga bisa mengurus pengembalian hewan langka itu.”

 _‘Dulu aku sebandel itu ya.’_ kekeh Yurii. Carmen melihat Yurii yang diselimuti oleh Haru agar Elliot tidak bisa melihatnya. Carmen menghela nafas pasrah saat arwah yang satu itu malah terkekeh senang mendengar kenakalan yang diluar nalar itu.

“Tapi, Yurii kesayangan kakakku sih. Jadi, mungkin karena terlalu dimanja sama dia jadinya anak itu sebandel ini.” ucap Yutsuru sembari membuka sebuah pintu. Dari sekian banyak tempat di rumah itu, hanya kamar berisi dua kamar tidur itu yang memiliki debu setebal ini. Yutsuru terbatuk kecil saat serbuk debu terbang akibat ruangan yang terbuka.

“Silahkan menginvestigasinya. Tapi mungkin ada yang sudah di acak-acak bocah itu .”

~…~…~…~

Saat itu, anggota biro lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sosok penyidik yang mereka kenal baik itu tertidur di cafe tempat ia menunggu mereka. Namun, reaksi Yutsuru membuat Anggota biro juga kaget. Yutsuru terlihat sangat panik saat Yako tertidur seperti itu dan terus mencoba membangunkan Yako dengan mengguncang tubuhnya.

Elliot melihat ada yang tidak beres, karena selama ia sekamar dengan Yako, Yako tipe orang yang mudah terbangun. Elliot ikut mendekati Yako, ia mencubit pipi Yako.

“Aduuh!!” Yako terbangun dan mengusap pipinya. Elliot tertawa kecil, sementara Yutsuru menghela nafas lega. “Oh…, kalian sudah selesai…, …, eh ada nii-chan.”

“Kau membuatku panik saja.”

“Aku gak akan koma lagi kok. Janji.”

“Iya, iya…, pokoknya kamu gak boleh melakukan hal berbahaya lagi seperti dulu!” Yutsuru mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Yako. “Dan berhentilah merokok. Bahkan Ichi-nii yang suka bawa senjata itu saja tidak merokok.”

“Aku sudah berhenti, kok!”

“Jangan bohong, mereka bilang kau masih merokok kok.” Yutsuru mengerling pada Elliot. Yako memandang Elliot dengan kesal, hanya sesaat. Yako mengambil permen lolipop itu lalu berdiri dari sofa cafe itu.

“Oke, sekarang kita kemana?” tanya Yako.

“Ada kabar buruk, dik.” ucap Yutsuru yang justru duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

“Kabar buruk?”

“Wanita ini menemukan bukti kalau pelaku kasus si bungsu dulu, adalah si bungsu sendiri….” jelas Yutsuru menunjuk Marina. Yako menghela nafas dan melepas permen nya dan memegangnya seperti memegang rokok, Yako kembali duduk.

“Aku sendiri memang sudah curiga…, eh kalian juga duduk aja dulu, nanti kalau mau jalan baru….” Yako menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, Elliot langsung duduk di sana, sementara yang lain berpencar mencari tempat duduk. Marina dan Jonah duduk di sebelah Yutsuru. Perawakan Yutsuru yang juga kecil membuat sofa itu muat di duduki bertiga. “Jadi memang apa yang kalian temukan?”

“Sebelumnya…, kau bener-bener gak ingat sama sekali saat Yurii di bunuh? Kejadiannya bareng kamu kan?” tanya Marina. Yako terlihat lelah menjawab pertanyaan ini. Sekarang Marina mengerti kenapa Yako ingin sekali menyelesaikan kasus adiknya dan kasus Elliot kali ini itu. Yako memang dicurigai sebagai pembunuhnya sejak dahulu.

“Kalau aku ingat aku akan menangkapnya sebelum dia membunuh adikku, atau aku pula akan mati.”

“Tapi bisa saja kamu sebenarnya ingat dan pura-pura tidak ingat saja.”

“Hey, jangan mencurigai Yako akan berbuat seperti itu! Akan aku blacklist namamu dari dunia….” potong Yutsuru. Yako mengangkat tangannya di depan Yutsuru. Yutsuru langsung terdiam.

“Itu terserah pemikiranmu saja, Marina. Nii-chan sudahlah, dulu juga aku begini….”

“Iya…, dan berakhir kamu koma karena kebanyakan minum obat tidur! Untung cuma seminggu….”

“Haha…, maaf-maaf.” Yako mengemut permennya lagi. “Oh, aku bisa juga lupa karena koma saat itu ya….”

“Yako…, kalau kau memang pelakunya, kau akan jadi pembunuh paling kejam….” ucap Elliot. Yako tertawa.

“Iya sih….”

“Tapi kalau Yako pembunuhnya dan lupa saat koma, ini tidak menjelaskan bagaimana pelaku saat ini melakukan kejahatan yang persis sama! Yang bahkan sampai ke negara lain itu.” jelas Elliot.

“Yha…, makanya aku menemukan pelaku kedua. Adikmu sendiri pelakunya.” ucap Marina. “Jadi…, adikmu entah bagaimana caranya bisa membuat tubuh palsu dan memalsukan kematiannya.”

Yako dan Yutsuru menahan nafasnya sejenak.

“Masalahnya…, bagaimana anak seumur itu bisa membuat tubuh palsu dan memalsukan kematiannya, atau minimal membunuh mereka semua….” Ucap Jonah.

“Jonah benar…, Saat meninggal Yurii dan Yako kan baru berumur 10 tahun.” Ucap Elliot.

“Nah itu yang sedang aku cari tahu…, bisa saja…, dia punya komplotan…, dan komplotannya kali inilah pelakunya. Itulah kabar buruknya.”

~…~…~…~

Carmen meminum kopi hitam yang dipesannya sembari mendengar obrolan Penyidik Utama biro dan Ahli Psikologi Biro, serta tambahan beberapa orang di belakang tempat duduknya. Ia melirik arwah seseorang yang menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang di belakangnya. Arwah itu terkekeh sembari meminum cawan berisi cairan merah kehitaman yang Carmen yakini cawan itu berisi darah.

Seandainya semua orang bisa melihat hal yang sama seperti dirinya, Carmen dapat membayangkan seberapa anehnya arwah yang satu ini. Arwah bernama Yamazaki Yurii itu tertawa sepuasnya saat mendengar percakapan antara kedua kakak kandungnya dan rekan kerja kakaknya itu. Carmen ingin bertanya apa yang lucu sedari tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat di depannya ada Jack dan Lars yang tidak bisa melihat arwah di sampingnya itu.

_“Tentu saja karena lucu, Bibi Carmen…, mereka benar dan salah di saat yang bersamaan!”_

Carmen membulatkan matanya sedikit, ia melirik Yurii yang terlihat menyeka air matanya. Yang tidak berair tentu saja.

_“Kau bisa baca pikiranku? Dan jangan panggil aku bibi.”_

_“Iya dan tidak…, ini skill pinjaman dari dewa hanya aktif di saat tertentu. Dan…, tidak bisa gitu…, meski aku bisa berubah wujud jadi seumur dengan Kak Yako, bukan berarti umurku juga sama seperti Kak Yako, aku ini selamanya 10 tahun.”_

Carmen menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kopi di hadapannya. “Apa yang kau lihat Carmen? Kelihatannya kau terkejut sesaat tadi.”

Carmen memandang Lars dan Jack. Carmen tertawa kecil. “Enggak…, tadi aku pikir anak itu Sanjay. Tahunya hanya mirip.” Ucap Carmen seraya menunjuk keluar jendela. Lars dan Jack terlihat menerima kebohongannya.

 _“Kalau begitu ‘Kak Carmen’ aja harusnya.”_ batin Carmen. _“Memang apa yang benar dan apa yang salah?”_

_“Wah kalau aku kasih tahu, Kak Carmen nanti akan memberitahu Kak Yako. Dan kasus ini akan selesai tanpa sempat aku menangkap ‘komplotan makhluk lain’nya itu.”_

_“Aku janji gak akan ngomong.”_

_“Aku dari awal gak begitu percaya dengan janji manusia lho.”_ Kekehan Yurii terdengar nyaring di telinga Carmen.

Carmen menghela nafas, ia meminum kopi hitamnya lagi. Percuma ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada makhluk di sampingnya. Sebagaimana makhluk itu tidak percaya pada manusia, Carmen juga jadi terpikir mengapa ia harus percaya pada omongan makhluk itu.

 _“Mereka benar mengenai pelaku tapi juga salah mengenai pelaku juga.”_ Carmen kali ini melirik ke arah Yurii dengan perlahan, mencoba membuat Jack dan Lars tidak curiga lagi. Cairan dalam cawan yang dipegang Yurii telah habis, sayap hitam kecil di punggungnya juga sudah keluar. _“Aku harus pergi sekarang…, sampai bertemu di China.”_

Carmen menunduk kecil, berusaha memberi tahu tanda persetujuan pada Makhluk itu.

“China?!” Gumam Carmen setelah bisa memproses informasi yang diucapkan Yurii.

~…~…~…~

“Tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah China.” Ucap Ingrid tiba-tiba. Saat mereka akhirnya kembali ke Hotel, membawa serta Yamazaki Yutsuru.

“Kenapa kita harus ke China?” Tanya Jonah. Ingrid memandang Elliot.

“Ada pembunuhan Clayton lagi di sana!?” tanya Elliot saat bertemu mata dengan Ingrid. Ingrid mengangguk lemah.

“Meski belum terbunuh. Dia masih kritis. Kalau kita bisa dapat informasi darinya kita bisa segera menyelesaikan kasus ini!!” Ucap Ingrid.

 _‘Sampai bertemu di China.’_ ucapan Yurii terngiang di benak Carmen. _‘Dia sudah tahu.’_

“Pukul berapa kejadiannya?” tanya Carmen.

“Persis ketika kalian berangkat menyelidiki rumah Yako, Aku lihat berita ada penyerangan dan korban bernama Andrew Clayton, Turis yang sedang berlibur di China.” jelas Sanjay.

“Rumah lama kita.” ucap Yutsuru dan Yako bersamaan. Sanjay terkekeh.

“Setelah aku telusuri, kejadiannya terjadi pagi hari sekitar jam 7 pagi waktu China. Berarti saat kita selesai berdiskusi. Cuma beda sejam dengan disini kalo gak salah?” ujar Ingrid.

 _‘Saat itu Yurii dan anak buahnya itu ada bersama kita. Berarti anak itu bukan pelakunya, minimal bukan pelakunya lagi.’_ batin Carmen.

“Markas kita di China masih utuh kan?” Tanya Yako.

“Masih. Kita pasti masih bisa bertahan tanpa almarhum Dupont.” Ucap Ingrid. Yako melirik Yutsuru.

“Kak, nanti kalau ada tulisan dan simbol yang gak bisa dipecahkan mereka…, aku minta bantuanmu ya? Lewat email.”

“Gak perlu email. Langsung aja.” Yako memandang kakaknya yang satu itu. “Karena kasus itu mirip kasus Yurii…, kau pasti akan nekat lagi…, apalagi sekarang karena anak ini yang jadi incaran pelaku.”

“....” Yako menghela nafas. Ia dan Yutsuru sama-sama melirik Elliot.

“Aku gak akan tinggal di markas kalian…, koneksi dari si tiran itu saja sudah cukup kok.” Ucap Yutsuru. Yako tertawa canggung seraya melirik ke arah langit. Yutsuru juga sama. Marina memutar matanya, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud tiran oleh kakak beradik itu.

“Wah, Yako KKN.” kekeh Elliot. Yako berdeham.

“Kamu udah bilang berapa kali soal itu.” Eliiot terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yako. Yako menghela nafas sembari tersenyum.

“Ngomong-ngomong…, kalian dapat apa selama di rumah lama Yako? Ayo kita bicarakan sebelum kita check out.” Ucap Ingrid.


End file.
